Bukan Yandere dan Kudere
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Normalnya Akashi dan Kuroko adalah pasangan yandere dan Kudere. Tapi di sini, mereka gak kayak gitu. Jadi pasangan yang seperti apakah mereka di sini?/Kumpulan drable AkaKuro/warning: parody, ooc (maybe)
1. Perkenalan

**Jika AkaKuro menjadi pasangan host dan pelanggannya**

"Selamat datang di Club Rakuzan, Momoi- _ojousama_ "

" _Konbanwa_ , Akashi-kun. Akhirnya aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk datang kemari"

Akashi menghampiri pelanggannya yang baru saja datang beberapa menit sebelum ia menghampirinya. Tak lama seseorang kembali datang ke klub tersebut dan menghampiri Akashi.

"Sei-chan! Aku datang~"

"Ah Reo- _ojousama_ , kau selalu datang pada hari rabu"

Mibuchi yang baru saja datang langsung duduk di samping Akashi dan mencubit pipi Akashi karena ketampanannya. Karena si rambut merah ini adalah seorang _host_ , ia sudah terbiasa dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa pria bersurai _baby_ _blue_ itu selalu datang setiap aku kemari"

"Aku baru melihatnya hari ini"

"Dia seperti pelanggan tetapku karena ia selalu datang setiap malam, aku belum menyapanya hari ini. Aku pergi dulu kesana yah?"

Akashi meninggalkan Mibuchi dan Momoi. Ia menghampiri Kuroko yang duduk sendiri di meja sambil meminum segelas _wine_.

" _Konbanwa_ , Tetsuya"

" _Konbanwa_ , Akashi-kun. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyapaku. Aku hanya ingin menikmati _wine_ yang disediakan disini. Itu saja"

"Karena aku seorang _host_ , jadi wajar jika aku seperti ini. Anggap saja ini pelayanan spesial karena datang hampir setiap malam"

Dengan egois Akashi meraih dagu Kuroko dan dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ia membuka dua kancing kemeja Kuroko dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Apa kau mau mendapatkan pelayanan spesial lainnya dariku, Tetsuya?"

Akashi berkata dengan suara rendah di depan telinga Kuroko. Hal tersebut dilihat oleh pelanggan lain terutama Momoi dan Reo. Mereka adalah yang paling heboh reaksinya. Berteriak kaget, namun ada sedikit rasa girang.

' _mereka pasti fujoshi'_ batin Kuroko.

Kuroko melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Akashi dan beranjak keluar dari tempat tersebut. Para _fujo_ (?) menghela nafas karena kecewa. Begitu pula dengan Akashi, namun kekecewaannya tersebut terganti dengan sebuah senyuman. Entah sejak kapan Kuroko meletakkan secarik kertas yang jelas-jelas memang ditujukan untuk Akashi.

Si _host_ sejuta pesona tersebut mendapatkan kartu nama Kuroko yang berisi perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, namanya dalam huruf _kanji_ dan _romaji_ , serta nomor kontak pribadinya. Ia iseng membalik kartu nama tersebut dan wajahnya nampak semakin bahagia. Akashi memasukkan kartu nama tersebut ke dalam saku kemejanya dan kembali bekerja melayani pelanggan yang lain dengan aura yang semakin bersinar karena _moodnya_ sedang sangat baik hari ini.

 _ **Apartemen Seirin lantai 15 no.411**_

 _ **Pelayanan spesial, harus di tempat yang spesial. Aku tidak suka melihat kau dikelilingi banyak wanita dan aku tidak suka kerubunan banyak orang. Pintuku terbuka lebar untuk Akashi-kun.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jika AkaKuro menjadi pasangan ibu dan bayi**

Bayi berambut merah menangis terus menerus. Ibunya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bayi ini menolak diberi susu. Ia juga tidak mengompol, lalu mengapa anak ini terus rewel.

"Oooeee~ ooee~ chuu ooee chuu~"

"Kenapa aku harus punya bayi yang seperti ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jika AkaKuro menjadi pasangan penjahat dan power ranger**

"Hahaha! Kau pikir kau akan menang melawanku? Seijuro! Akulah yang akan menguasai dunia dan menjadi penguasa tunggal di dunia ini! Hahaha"

Penjahat yang berwujud monster biru tersebut tertawa jahat. Dia berdiri di atas sebuah gedung rusak sambil bertolak pinggang. Sementara di lantai paling bawah gedung tersebut terdapat seorang ranger merah yang sedang mendongak ke atas melihat si penjahat yang berwajah buruk rupa tersebut.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya! Aku _ranger_ _merah_ , kebaikan selalu benar! Aku selalu benar! Perintahku mutlak! Dan aku tidak pernah kalah sekalipun. Oleh karena itu, kau akan kalah Tetsuya!"

Dengan kekuatan _super_ _heronya_ , Akashi naik ke puncak gedung tersebut dengan cepat. Ia menatap tajam penjahat tersebut dan memberikan seringaian kepada Kuroko.

Langkah kaki Akashi begitu tenang, namun hal itu tidak membuat Kuroko gentar. Kuroko menatapnya dengan tatapan monster dan Akashi menatapnya kembali dengan iris _heterokromnya_. Kedua pasang mata saling bertatapan dari kejauhan.

Jarak yang jauh lama-lama tereliminasi oleh langkah tenang Akashi. Hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu jengkal.

Akashi meraih wajah Kuroko dan mendekatkan wajah Kuroko dengan wajahnya agar ia bisa melihat wajah si monster kecil itu lebih dekat.

"Aku menangkapmu monster kecil! Penjahat yang merebut hatiku harus aku kurung di dalam penjara cintaku"

Kuroko merubah wujud monsternya menjadi wujud manusia. Begitupula dengan Akashi yang telah kembali ke wujudnya yang normal.

Tanpa aba-aba, Akashi menggendong Kuroko seperti tuan puteri.

"Monster kecil, ayo kita pulang ke rumah barumu"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau aku melepaskanmu, nanti kau jadi penjahat lagi. Sebaiknya kau jadi milikku saja, kau hanya boleh jahat kepadaku saja. Hanya padaku. Tetsuya"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jika AkaKuro menjadi pasangan domba**

"mbeeee~"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Jika AkaKuro menjadi seiyuu**

Kuroko membaca naskahnya terlebih dahulu. Ini adalah kali pertama ia rekaman _BLCD_. Salahkan managernya yang menerima tawaran ini secara sepihak.

"Bakagami, aku tidak mau menerima tawaran seperti ini lagi"

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal hal yang berbau percintaan sesama jenis. Kuroko itu normal dan bukan seorang _fudanshi_.

Setelah ia membaca naskahnya, Kuroko ternyata mendapat peran sebagai seorang _uke_. Selama ia berkarir, Kuroko memang mengisi beberapa karakter perempuan. Tapi Kuroko bingung bagaimana menghidupkan karakter _uke_ dengan suaranya. Terutama ada adegan _seks_ dengan semenya. Ia bingung bagaimana cara membuat suara-suara aneh dengan mulutnya seperti suara ciuman, suara sedang begitu, dan suara aneh yang lain dengan mulutnya.

Akashi lewat di depan Kuroko. Ia adalah seiyuu yang sudah berpengalaman, oleh karena itu Kuroko ingin belajar darinya.

"Akashi Seijuro-san"

Akashi menengok dengan hawa setannya. Kuroko tidak gentar, ia tetap tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya kepada seniornya ini.

"Ano. Aku baru pertama kali mengisi suara di _BLCD_ , mohon bantuannya"

Akashi memerhatikan Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah. Tidak buruk juga.

"Jadi kau yang akan menjadi lawanku nanti? Baiklah akan aku ajarkan beberapa hal karena kau masih _newbie_ di bidang ini"

Kuroko bukan _seiyuu_ _newbie_ , ia sudah banyak mengisi suara di _anime_ dan _game_. Namun mengisi _BLCD_ bukanlah hal mudah karena ada teknik-teknik yang lebih rumit dari sekedar mengisi suara saja.

Akashi adalah ahlinya dalam bidang ini. Bisa dibilang begitu. Dewanya karakter, karena ia dapat menghidupkan karakter apapun dengan suaranya.

"Tekan di dada, sedikit merunduk, dan rendahkan nada suaramu"

Kuroko mengikuti instruksi _senpainya_ ini. Belajar dengan senpainya ini lebih cepat dibandingkan ketika iya sekolah _seiyuu_ dahulu.

"Bagaimana bagian mendesah ini?"

Akashi mengambil _script_ di tangan Kuroko dan membacanya.

"Kalau kau mengambil nafas dari perutmu, kau akan cepat lelah dan tenggorokanmu akan cepat kering. Aku biasanya menggunakan _headvoice_ untuk bagian ini"

Kuroko mencobanya dan Akashi mendengarkan. Namun Akashi langsung mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

"Kamu menelepon siapa? Akashi-san?"

"Menelepon _produser_ , sebaiknya kontrakmu dibatalkan saja"

Kuroko tidak terima. Ia sudah bersusah payah dan senpainya ini mengajukan agar dirinya membatalkan kontrak. Ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa?"

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari yang ditelepon, Akashi menutup teleponnya kembali.

"Yang boleh mendengar suara desahanmu hanyalah aku, Tetsuya"

Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Karena sebuah ciuman sepihak yang dimulai oleh Akashi. Ia kemari untuk bekerja. Bukan untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC/END?**

 **AN:** haduh diriku maso amat langsung bikin tiga cerita baru.

yah ini cuma sekedar iseng karena efek habis denger drama cd kuroshitsuji book of if

review, follow, atau favorite :3

jejak lah xD

v

v

v


	2. Nijimura

**Jika AkaKuro menjadi pasangan serigala dan gadis berkerudung merah**

Gadis berkerudung merah dengan sopan mengetuk pintu rumah neneknya. Terdengar suara si nenek yang terbatuk-batuk dan mengizinkan cucunya masuk ke dalam.

"Uhuk uhuk, masuklah cucuku. Pintunya tidak di kunci"

Si cucu bertudung merah membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Ia tidak mau mengganggu neneknya yang sedang terbaring menahan sakit di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Yokatta ne, Tetsuya. Sekarang kamu sudah besar ya? Bagaimana kabarmu, sehat?"

Tetsuya dan neneknya sudah lama tidak bertemu. Terakhir bertemu adalah saat Tetsuya hendak masuk SD dan itu sudah lama sekali.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kata ibu, nenek sakit yah?"

"Iya cu. Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

Tetsuya menaruh keranjang yang berisi obat dan makanan yang sudah mendapat lisensi dari BPOM di zaman itu. Jadi aman di makan untuk anak-anak, orangtua, ibu hamil dan menyusui.

"Ini aku bawakan makanan dan obat agar nenek cepat sembuh"

"Terima kasih cucuku. Uhuk uhuk uhuk. Kemarilah nak, nenek ingin mengecupmu"

Tetsuya duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mendekat ke neneknya. Neneknya menciumi pipinya terus-terusan.

' _Tetsuya rasanya enak. Aku ingin memakannya'_

Kecupan di pipi gembul Tetsuya lama kelaman ditambah dengan gigitan kecil dan jilatan dari lidah si nenek.

"Kok gigi nenek sekarang tajam ya?"

"Selama gak ada kamu, nenek makan batu. Makanya gigi nenek jadi tajam-tajam"

"Utu utu utu. Kasian nenek. Maaf Tetsuya baru sempat kesini. Kok sekarang telinga nenek jadi berbulu dan bentuknya lancip?"

"Ini nenek pake _nekomimi_. Kemarin ada MLM yang menawarkan. Karena lucu, nenek pakai terus-terusan"

"Aku mau pegang"

Tetsuya mengelus-elus telinga serigala si nenek palsu. Bulu-bulunya lembut membuat Tetsuya betah mengelusnya.

"Ah~ _fuwa-fuwa kimochiiii_. Nanti kalau dia kesini lagi beliin buat Tetsuya dong nek"

' _Hiii geli'_

BRAKKK!

Pintu didobrak oleh nenek Nijimura. Ia terlalu berlebihan karena pintunya sebenarnya tidak dikunci. Nijimura hanya mencemaskan cucunya saja.

"Tadi ibumu sms, katanya kamu mau kesini. Tapi tiba-tiba makhluk serigala jadi-jadian ini menerjang dan menendangku dari kasurku!"

Tetsuya memerhatikan kedua nenek. Nenek bernekomimi atau nenek monyong galak manusia tulen.

' _nenek nekomimi lebih unyu daripada nenek monyong'_

"Tetsuya, jangan percaya dia! Dia serigala bertabur bulu dan biji wijen! Aku nenekmu yang asli"

Ia kembali memerhatikan kedua nenek. Ini cobaan bagi Tetsuya. Dimana kenyataan itu menyakitkan dibandingkan sebuah kepalsuan yang indah.

Tetsuya membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajah nenek nekomimi. Kini ia bisa melihat rupa asli si nenek palsu tersebut. Nekomimi yang bukan bando, tapi memang telinga asli serigala. Ia langsung memeluk si nenek palsu tersebut.

"Aku mau nenek yang ini aja. Gak mau nenek monyong itu!"

Hati Nijimura retak-retak. Bagaimana bisa nenek asli dikalahkan oleh nenek palsu. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh cucunya sendiri.

Serigala mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia menang karena Tetsuya lebih menyukai dirinya daripada nenek betulannya.

"Pergi sana! Kamu sudah ditolak oleh Tetsuya. Nenek mulut monyong ke laut aja!"

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro berada di dunia Cinderella**

"Menikahlah denganku, Tetsu"

Pangeran berkulit hitam tersebut melamar cinderellanya. Sepatu basket yang ia temukan sebelah saat acara dugem bareng-bareng di rumah Aomine, ukurannya pas dengan ukuran kaki kecil Kuroko.

"Gak mau. Kata almarhum papa Nijimura, aku gak boleh ninggalin mama tiri Akashi"

Akashi langsung memeluk anak tirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu mengecup puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Anak baik"

Kuroko menatap ibu tirinya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Kuroko benar-benar menyayangi ibu tirinya.

"Mama. Siksa aku lagi mah"

"Dasar cinderella masokis"

Akhirnya, Cinderella dan ibu tirinya hidup bahagia bersado-maso selamanya.

TAMAT :v

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro salah rating**

"Ah Seijuro~"

"Teruslah panggil namaku, Tetsuya"

"S- Seijuro. Sakit"

"Daijobu. Ada aku disini"

BRAKK!

Nijimura datang menghampiri mereka dan melempari mereka dengan bantal yang entah dapat darimana. Mungkin ayahnya punya pabrik bantal karena ia terus-terusan melempari Akashi dan Kuroko dengan bantal yang jumlahnya tak terhitung.

"Kalu mau enaena jangan di Fanfict ini! kasian reader polos jadi ternodai!"

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro nyasar ke fandom Naruto**

Akashi mengeluarkan rasengan dari tangan kirinya sedangkan Kuroko mengeluarkan chidori dari tangan kirinya.

"Kuroko!"

"Akashi!"

"Kuroko!"

"Akashi!"

"Nijimura"

Chidori di tangan Kuroko dan rasengan di tangan Akashi menghilang sekejap. Nijimura datang di tengah-tengah pertarungan Akashi dan Kuroko yang sedang memuncak.

"Kenapa kau datang di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit kami hah?"

Akashi marah karena Nijimura mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Kuroko.

"Kalian salah fandom hoy! Kalian mestinya main basket di fandom asli kalian! Aku ini kapten kalian!"

"Terus kalau kamu kapten kita emangnya kenapa?"

"Ini fanfiction, karena itu author bebas melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan dengan karakter favoritenya sesuai dengan imajinasi author"

Nijimura nampak berpikir. Apa yang dikatakan Kuroko itu benar. Jadi ia tidak punya hak untuk menghentikan pertarungan mereka yang ala Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hmm. Benar juga. Baiklah lanjutkan!"

Kemudian Nijimura menghilang dengan jurus missdirection. Karena Kuroko sedang ada di fandom lain, jurus andalan Kuroko dipakai Nijimura.

"Kuroko!"

"Akashi!"

"Kuroko!"

"Akashi!"

Kemudian berlanjut dengan pair war karena banyak reader yang tidak setuju Akashi menjadi Naruto dan Kuroko menjadi Sasuke. Biarkan saja. Ini adalah fanfiction, kita bebas menceritakan apapun sesuai dengan imajinasi penulis.

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro menjadi pasangan wibu dan husbandonya**

Wibu memiliki husbando atau waifu bukanlah hal yang aneh di dunia otaku. Kuroko contohnya. Dinding kamarnya penuh dengan poster husbando kesayangannya dengan berbagai pose yang keren, tampan, sexy, hot dan pose-pose lainnya. Meja belajarnya dihiasi dengan berbagai figure dengan berbagai macam pose dari karakter favoritnya.

Kuroko mengerjakan tugas sambil mendengarkan character song dari karakter yang ia favoritkan dan ia jadikan husbando, Akashi Seijuro dari Kuroko no Basuke. Ia mendapatkan rating A dari fanpage yag katanya objektif tapi entah ojektif atau tidak.

"Hai boku wa ataeru mono de reigai wa mitomenai

Ima made mo kore kara saki mo keshite yurugi wa shinai

Kono me ni mieru mirai mo subete onaji sa

AKASHI-KUN! AKASHI-KUN!"

BRAKK!

"BERISIK! INI KOSTAN! MENDING KALO UDAH BAYAR KOSTAN! LU UDAH NUNGGAK DUA BULAN!"

Kuroko terlalu bersemangat menyanyikan dan mendapatkan hadiah ceramah gratis dari bapak kost. Ia hanya meminta maaf dan tak lama Nijimura pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan memperingatkan agar tidak berisik.

"Ngewibunya pelan-pelan aja. Jangan berisik. Kasian anak kost yang lain"

Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamar kostnya kembali. Ia berada di depan laptop dan kembali mengerjakan laporan PKL yang tertunda karena bapak kost. Kuroko menghela nafas karena laporan ini. Deadline dua hari lagi dan masih bab dua. Capek, pengen istirahat. Pengen ngewibu.

Shit with laporan. Kuroko pengen tidur. Ia mengacuhkan laptopnya dan meluncur ke kasur kesayangan. Ia memeluk dakimakura Akashi yang sekarang posenya memakai piyama. Ia punya beberapa sarung dakimakura dengan pose yang berbeda namun masih karakter yang sama. Akashi Seijuro.

Dia itu sempurna. Pokoknya sempurna. Cuma kurang tinggi aja. Sama kurang nyata. Yah yang terakhir itu bikin nyesek semua wibu sih.

Di dunia mimpi, ia bermimpi bertemu dengan husbandonya. Adegan di dalam mimpinya sesuai dengan fantasinya. Itu wajar saja karena ia terlalu menggilai karakter tersebut.

Bangun tidur, Kuroko kembali mengerjakan laporannya. Otaknya sedikit fresh namun badannya masih lelah. Ia tetap mengerjakan laporan, tapi ketika ia sudah mencapai batasnya ia tepar di atas laptopnya.

Sebuah tangan mengelus puncak rambutnya. Kuroko menikmatinya dan tidak bergerak.

"Kau bisa sakit badan kalau tidur di atas meja belajar seperti itu"

Kuroko melihat pria yang menepuk bahunya. Ternyata bapak kost Nijimura.

"Minggu depan aku bakal bayar kostan kok. Sama buat bulan depan juga, jadi jangan khawatir"

"Siapa juga yang mau nagih duit kostan! Kamu ini yang fisiknya paling lemah. Penghuni disini yang paling sering sakit di antara penghuni kostan yang lain. Aku masak kebanyakan, ada di dapur tuh. Cepat makan, nanti keburu kehabisan sama si Aomine!"

Walau Nijimura itu galak, dan mulutnya monyong, tapi dia itu baik dan perhatian sama anak-anak kostannya. Coba aja bapak kost author kayak begitu, bahagia deh kehidupan author. *author malah curcol*

"Nanti aja deh, kalo kehabisan aku bisa beli di warteg"

Nijimura mengalah. Ia keluar dari kamar Kuroko dan menawarkan makanan kepada penghuni yang lain. Sementara Kuroko masih tepar di depan layar laptopnya.

Sebuah tangan kembali mengusap puncak kepala Kuroko. Tangan yang lebih kecil dari ukuran tangan yang mengelusnya tadi. Kuroko membiarkannya namun lama-lama ia gerah juga karena mengelus kepalanya tanpa henti.

"Iya iya aku makan sekara- Akashi-kun..."

Kuroko terdiam di depan layar karena melihat husbando tercinta yang sedang tersenyum lembut memandangi dirinya sambil memangku dagunya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Iya, aku Akashi Seijuro"

Pokoknya hati Kuroko sangat bahagia karena husbandonya benar-benar nyata. Ungkapan apapun rasanya kurang tepat. Pokoknya rasa bahagia Kuroko, besarnya itu melebihi jagat raya.

"Keluar kamu dari situ! Jangan diam terus di dalam layar laptop!"

Kuroko menarik Akashi untuk membantunya keluar dari dalam laptop.

"Susah. Laptopmu cuma 14 inchi, aku mana bisa keluar"

"Pokoknya kamu keluar!"

Dengan paksa, Kuroko menarik lengan Akashi agar dapat hidup dengannya di dunia nyata. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena badan Akashi itu lebih besar dari ukuran laptop.

 **TBC**

 **dengan gak elit :v**

AN: yeee~ akhirnya beres juga. Masa liburan author udah abis, jadi author bakal lama update. Tapi bakal author usahakan buat update satu atau dua minggu sekali. Karena author beresin ff ini tuh nyicil dan tiap hari author cuma bisa nulis satu atau dua lembar. Gapapa yah lama? Author juga kan punya kehidupan ^^

Jadi mulai sekarang FF ini itu bakal ada temanya dan tiap chapter temanya pasti berbeda. Kalo di chapter ini, reader-tachi pasti udah pada bisa nebak kan tema di chapter ini apa? Yaps, Nijimura xD

Next chapter, temanya adalah Indonesia ^w^

Last word, hargailah kerja keras author dengan review, follow, atau favoritenya :*


	3. AkaKuro di Indonesia

**Jika AkaKuro adalah sepasang murid bandel dan guru**

Kamar mandi siswa adalah ibarat ruang ekspresi bagi para murid. Tidak akan ada yang melihat siapa yang berekspresi namun setiap orang bisa melihat hasil dari apa yang ia ekspresikan. Menjelek-jelekkan guru misalnya atau curhat. Tembok kamar mandi adalah korbannya.

Atau anak bandel berambut merah ini yang sedang merokok di toilet. Melanggar peraturan sekolah itu boleh, yang penting jangan ketahuan guru. Kalau ketahuan, yah nasibnya saja yang sedang apes.

Akashi sudah tebal kuping dimarahi guru. Ia pernah dimarahi oleh guru karena rambutnya tapi orangtuanya menjelaskan kalau rambut Akashi memang sudah dari lahir seperti itu jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

Selain itu Akashi juga pernah dipanggil ke ruang BK karena berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya, Aomine. Mereka berkelahi karena perbedaan pendapat. Aomine yang berpendapat kalau dirinya itu tampan, keren, dan pemberani sedangkan Akashi berpendapat kalau Aomine itu jelek, item, bulukan, dakian. Lalu mereka bertengkar.

"Eh pak guru cantik"

Kuroko mendapati muridnya sedang merokok di toilet. Cowok SMA jaman sekarang yang namanya rokok itu sudah biasa. Justru kalau cowok gak ngerokok itu baru luar biasa.

Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan pandangan tajam. Pokoknya seram. Akashi malah tertawa cengengesan karena ditatap oleh gurunya dan kedapatan merokok di toilet sekolah.

"Pak, toilet cewek di sana. Ini toilet cowok. Bapak salah masuk"

Sebenarnya Akashi mengungkapkan kekesalannya kepada gurunya ini. Tapi kata-kata kasar bukanlah sahabat Akashi. Sebelum mendapat hukuman, Akashi mendapatkan hadiah sebuah tangan yang melayang ke telinganya.

Udah mah bandel, kurang ajar lagi ini anak. Tiap guru sebel banget sama Akashi. Bandel tapi pinter banget. Juara satu terus, nilainya sempurna. Jadi perwakilan sekolah tiap ada lomba-lomba. Nyebelin banget.

"KAMU BETAH BANGET YAH DI RUANG BK? BERSIHIN INI TOILET TERUS KE RUANG BK!"

Namanya juga anak bandel, dihukum berkali-kali gak akan kapok karena moto hidup mereka adalah 'peraturan adalah untuk dilanggar' sama seperti author yang memiliki moto hidup demikian :v /tos sama Akashi bandel

"Buat bapak apa sih yang enggak?"

Akashi menghisap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir, membuangnya ke lantai kamar mandi dan menginjaknya. Ia menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke arah Kuroko dan Kuroko terbatuk. Kuroko tidak menyukai asap rokok, karena itu ia tidak menyukai perokok.

 **CUPP**

Kuroko mengecup bibir Akashi sekilas dan berbicara dengan suara rendah di depan telinga Akashi yang membuat Akashi bergidik mendengarnya.

"Jangan merokok lagi"

Oke. Nanti Akashi bakal terus-terusan ngerokok biar sering dicium sama pak guru cantik.

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro adalah sepasang tukang ojek online dan penumpangnya**

"Pesan ojek yah?"

Sekarang makin banyak ojek online yang berkeliaran di setiap penjuru kota. Lalu, semakin banyak pula perusahaan yang menyediakan ojek online. Seperti Rakujek yang Akashi pesan misalnya.

"Iya, ke kantor Rakuzan yah"

Kuroko memberikan helm kepada penumpangnya dan Akashi naik di jok belakang. Si tukang ojek memacu maju motornya.

' _kang ojeknya cakep'_

"Mas lagi buru-buru gak?"

"Enggak sih, tadi saya pesan ojek soalnya sopir saya sakit perut. Ogah banget saya ke kantor bawa mobil sendiri. Kasian juga kalo maksa dia"

"Oh mas mau ke kantor, kalo gitu motornya saya cepetin aja yah?"

Kuroko menaikan laju kendaraannya. Akashi sedikit terjengkang ke depan dan refleks memeluk pinggang Kuroko.

"Jangan! kayak tadi aja"

"Loh? Nanti mas telat ke kantor gimana?"

"Lagian saya ini yang punya perusahaan. Eh jangan panggil mas dong, saya kan bukan orang jawa. Saya orang Sukabumi. Panggil Aa Juro"

"Err baiklah"

Sebagai tukang ojek, Kuroko sudah bisa di peluk seperti ini. Sama cewek, sama cowok, sama ibu-ibu atau bapak-bapak, dengan gaya memeluk yang berbeda-beda. Kalo cewek yang lagi buru-buru dan penakut, pasti memeluk Kuroko sambil memejamkan matanya karena Kuroko memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang cepatnya _astagfirullah_. Rosi aja kalo balapan sama Kuroko pasti kalah.

Akashi gaya meluk Kurokonya beda. Ia peluk Kuroko karena tadi terjengkang, terus sampai sekarang ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian lengan Akashi gak mau diam, gerak-gerak terus kemana-mana.

' _perutnya rata. Tipe roti tawar'_

Gimana gak tergoda sama Kuroko. mukanya imut, badannya bagus. Kesempatan gitu mumpung lagi dibonceng sama Kuroko, nanti-nanti mah Akashi yang nyetir deh. Ia terbuai sampai tanpa sadar meraba-raba bagian 'bawah' Kuroko. membuat Kuroko oleng ke kiri, kemudian Kuroko meminggirkan motornya di bahu jalan.

"Turun!"

"Belum sampai tujuan kok udah diturunin sih?"

"Ya habisnya megang-megang kemana-mana. Saya bisa laporin nih ke polisi masalah pelecehan seksual"

"Neng minta nomernya dong, pin BB atau WA"

"MALAH MINTA NOMER SAMA PIN BB! TURUN! SAYA INI LAKI-LAKI TULEN, BUKAN PEREMPUAN!"

"Neng kok galak sih sama aa?"

"Pokoknya turun sekarang! Turun! TURUN!"

Akashi tidak menyerah. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan jurus pesona andalannya. Akashi menyisir rambutnya dengan jari ke arah belakang ketika mobil di jalanan melaju ekncang sehingga menimbulkan angin yang berhembus sekejap.

"Neng gak tau siapa saya?"

"A, tadi saya udah bilang saya itu bukan perempu-"

Kuroko kaget melihatnya. Bukan karena terpesona dengan aura Akashi, tapi karena Kuroko baru menyadari kalau yang ia bonceng adalah pemilik perusahaan Rakujek.

"Maaf pak. Ampun pak jangan pecat saya, saya belum bayar kostan dua bulan. Nanti bapak kost saya ngamuk lagi"

"Buat kamu apa sih yang enggak? Ayo neng jalan lagi"

Sepertinya Kuroko harus mengikuti temannya yang suka membawa-bawa lucky item. Siapa tahu saja hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Hari ini memang hari sial Kuroko. Yang sabar aja bonceng Aa Juro sambil di grepe-grepe :v

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro adalah Dimas Kanjeng dan kliennya**

Kuroko datang kepada dimas kanjeng terdekat. Ia membawa uang lima juta rupiah untuk digandakan.

"Mbah, sebelumnya saya mau tanya. Sarimin isi dua itu ulah mbah ya?"

Biasanya sarimin itu isinya satu, tapi sekarang berlipat ganda menjadi dua. Wajar saja sih jika orang-orang menyangka penyebabnya adalah dimas kanjeng.

"Bukan. Mungkin itu ulah dimas kanjeng selain saya"

Dimas Kanjeng Akashi kemudian memasukan uang cash sejumlah lima juta rupiah ke dalam kotak hitam. Ia mengucap mantra dan membalik kotak. Tapi ketika membuka kotak, bukan uang 25 juta rupiah yang ada.

"Kok yang keluar malah buku nikah?"

"Pernikahan kita sudah langsung dicatat di KUA. Sekarang kita sudah resmi menikah. Resepsinya mau kapan?"

"Gak lucu mbah. Mana duit saya?"

"Tuh liat udah ada foto kita sama tanda tangan kita. Kita udah sah"

"Eh kalo gak ada saksinya, gak sah"

"Dua orang saksinya ada di belakangku"

Ruangan ini gelap sekali. Hanya ada sebatang lilin yang menerangi. Kenapa juga dimas kanjeng ini sukanya gelap-gelapan.

"Uang 25 juta rupiahmu sudah masuk ke dalam rekeningku untuk pesta pernikahannya. Biar aku yang urus semuanya, kamu tinggal santai saja"

"Ini namanya penipuan"

"Penipuan? Kamu masukin lima juta dan dapat 25 juta plus suami. Kamu untung parah tau"

"Masa saya punya suami mbah-mbah begini? Gak mau ah"

Akashi membuka jubah hitamnya dan menampilkan dirinya yang memakai kemeja merah marun tangan pendek dan celana bahan. Ia menghampiri kliennya dan langsung mencium bibirnya.

"Kita sudah sah kan? Ke rumahku yuk, kita mulai malam pertama kita"

Si klien memberontak karena di gendong ala karung beras oleh dimas kanjeng. Ini bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan.

Nb: duit 25 juta rupiah itu cukup buat pesta pernikahan yang sederhana

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro adalah sepasang tukang angkot dan kenek**

"Sewa baru tiga, bang Sei cari penumpang dong"

"Iya bentar ngabisin gorengan dulu. Satu lagi nih"

Akashi menghabiskan gorengannya yang tinggal satu buah kurang dari 30 detik. Ia kemudian langsung mencari penumpang. Tidak peduli suaranya yang cempreng, ia berteriak untuk mencari penumpang.

"SEIRIN SEIRIN SEIRIN! AYO PAK KE SEIRIN!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena penumpang langsung berdatangan. Cuma ngetem lima menit di lampu merah, dan angkotnya sudah terisi setengah penuh. Mudah sekali mencari penumpang jika yang jadi kenek adalah Akashi. Andai saja mencari perasaan spesial Kuroko terhadap Akashi semudah ini #eeaaa

Kuroko tidak mau membuat penumpang menunggu terlalu lama. Ia ingin segera memberangkatkan kendaraannya.

"Bang segini aja, biar gak lama ngetemnya. Kasian penumpang nunggu lama"

Akashi membantu Kuroko untuk memajukan kendaraannya. Ia ngetem di dekat lampu merah, jadi mereka harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Awas kanan ada motor. Yo maju. Wooy! Tungguin! Abang belum naek!"

Kuroko langsung memajukan kendaraannya padahal Akashi belulm naik. Akashi langsung berlari untuk mengejarnya.

Suasana sepi karena hari sudah malam dan penumpang juga tidak berisik karena lelah beraktivitas seharian. Kuroko sedikit heran karena Akashi yang biasanya berisik jadi tenang. Ia meminggirkan kendaraannya di bahu jalan dan menengok ke belakang.

"Abang keneknya mana?"

Kuroko menunggu Akashi untuk mengejar mobilnya. Tak lama, Akashi datang sambil berlari dan terengah-engah kecapean karena mengejar mobil.

"Abang bilang maju tapi gak berarti ninggalin abang juga kali. Dede gimana sih!?"

"Ya maaf bang, kirain abang udah naek. Sekarang udah naek kan? Maju lagi yak?"

"Iya"

Seluruh penumpang tertawa melihatnya. Walau ada beberapa yang senyum-senyum gak jelas, mungkin dia fujoshi.

Wahai bagi seluruh sopir dan kenek angkot. Jadilah tampan seperti Akashi dan Kuroko supaya penumpangnya betah naik kendaraan umum /gagitu

 **SKIP TIME**

 **.**

"Angkotnya udah kosong, padahal baru nyampe Touou nih. Bang Sei, gantian dong aku capek"

Kuroko meminggirkan angkotnya dan bertukar posisi dengan Akashi. Karena sudah kosong, Kuroko duduk di kursi depan menemani Akashi di samping kursi kemudi.

Ponsel Akashi berbunyi. Mumpung belum memajukan kendaraannya, Akashi mengangkat sendiri ponselnya yang berdering.

"Belum lewat Kirisaki, masih di Touou kok. Oh baiklah, makasih infonya Bang Sat"

Akashi mematikan ponselnya dan memajukan kendaraannya. Ia memutar balik kendaraannya.

"Loh kok muter balik? Rumah aku kan di Seirin, gimana aku mau pulang dong kalau muter balik? Trus yang tadi nelepon siapa?"

"Kasamatsu. Dia bilang daerah Kirisaki macet parah karena ada tabrakan dua tronton dan sudah sampai Kaijo macetnya. Dede mau pulang kan? Nanti pagi abang anterin kok, tapi nginep dulu di rumah abang. Memangnya kamu mau kalau kita nerobos dan sampai di tujuan subuh?"

Benar juga sih apa yang dibilang Akashi. ini daerah industri, lalu lintasnya padat dan kalau macet karena kecelakaan akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama. Seorang sopir angkot dengan penghasilan yang tidak seberapa, tidak berani mengambil resiko. Lebih baik mereka istirahat di rumah daripada menghadapi macet yang seperti itu. Tidak akan memenuhi uang setoran mereka, rugi waktu, dan juga lelah.

"Sekalian malem mingguan. Abang nagih jatah yang tiga hari yang lalu, minggu lalu, dua minggu yang lalu, dan hari ini"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Akashi peka untuk mengerti kode tersebut.

"Yah ditolak lagi. Ya udah kalo gitu di sini aja yah de?"

Akashi meminggirkan angkotnya. Jalanannya sepi karena sudah malam dan lagi kendaraan terpendat arus di daerah Kirisaki, jadi jalanan selain di daerah itu sepi sekali.

"Eh bang gak gitu bang. Jangan tarik-tarik celana aku, abang! Iya iya aku nginep di rumah abang terus kasih jatah, mau ampe siang juga diladenin. Jangan pegang itu!"

"Disini aja yah? Nanti kalau di rumah udah turun moodnya"

Untuk seluruh sopir angkot, jangan meninggalkan kenek atau kekasihmu. Apalagi kalau keneknya kekasihmu sendiri. Jadinya si keneknya ngamuk minta jatah di tengah jalan kayak gini.

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro adalah sepasang anak kost dan bapak kost**

"Maaf pak, aku telat bayarnya. Soalnya Ayah baru transfer uang bulanan"

Akashi menerima uang sewa kost dari Kuroko. biasanya sih kalau telat bayar lewat dari tiga hari akan dikenakan denda. Tapi karena ini adalah Kuroko, anak kost yang paling dia cintai, jadi dia mendapat perlakuan khusus.

"Jangankan telat bayar. Kamu gak bayar juga gak apa-apa kok"

Gak boleh begitu. Gitu-gitu juga Akashi itu usaha, gak baik. Nanti kalau lama-kelamaan Akashi bisa bangkrut. Diberi diskon saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Asal kamu mau tinggal bareng sama aku"

Akashi mengucapkannya di depan telinga Kuroko dan membuatnya bergidik mendengarnya.

"Ntar malam minggu, mau di kamarmu atau di rumahku saja?"

Mentang-mentang malam minggu itu penghuni kost pada pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing dan menyisakan beberapa penghuni saja yang tetap tinggal, mereka memanfaatkannya untuk yang tidak-tidak. Sebenarnya boleh-boleh saja sih, toh ini tempat kost punya Akashi. Mau diapain aja terserah Akashi.

"Jangan lagi deh pak, nanti saya gak bisa jalan. Hari Sabtu nanti saya mau pulang aja"

"Kalau begitu sekarang saja"

"Eh pak bukan begitu juga"

"Jangan panggil bapak. Aku ini bukan bapakmu"

"Yah tapi bapak kost saya"

"Pokoknya sekarang! Gak mau tahu! Kalau gak mau, saya naikin biaya kost sampai empat kali lipat buat kamu"

"Iya deh pak ampun"

Setelah beberapa adegan pemaksaan dan bujuk rayu si bapak kost, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Akashi. Kemudian yang terdengar setelah itu adalah kata-kata ambigu dan suara desahan.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro adalah tukang sayur dan pembelinya**

Sudah jam delapan pagi dan dagangan Akashi masih belum banyak terjual. Waktunya untuk berjualan tinggal satu jam lagi. Akashi yang menggelar dagangannya di atas mobil pick up kemudian berdiri di atas mobilnya dan berteriak.

"BELI SAYUR! GRATIS SUAMI!"

krik krik ...

Percuma. Tidak ada yang menghampiri lapaknya. Ini sudah siang dan yang ke pasar sudah sedikit. Salahnya sendiri datang kurang pagi.

"Bang sayurnya dong"

"Oh iya silahkan neng"

...

' _ALAMAK! SEKALINYA YANG DATENG KENAPA CEWEK CAKEP JELMAAN BIDADARI TURUN KE GEROBAK ABANG SAYUR. YALORD TERIMA KASIH ATAS HARI INI'_

"Wortelnya sekilo berapa?"

"Buat neng berapa aja deh. Gratis juga gak apa-apa"

"Eh bang gak boleh gitu, abang 'kan lagi usaha. Pamali. Yang bener ini harganya berapa?"

Akashi melancarkan sejuta modus untuk mendekati si neng cantik yang rambutnya biru muda dan mukanya cakep kayak orang Jepang.

"Tujuh ribu sekilo"

"Yah udah deh bang, beli empat kilo"

Akashi kembali bersikap normal dan profesional sebagai tukang sayur. Ia menimbang wortel dan memasukannya ke plastik. Kemudian si pembeli memberi uang tiga puluh ribu rupiah dan Akashi memberikan kantong plastik yang berisi empat kilogram wortel.

"Ambil aja kembaliannya bang, makasih ya"

"Neng tunggu dulu. Emangnya neng gak mau ambil hadiahnya?"

"Bang jangan panggil neng. Saya itu laki-laki. Emang ada hadiahnya bang?"

' _BODO AMAT DIA LAKI-LAKI. DEMI DIA GUE BELOK GAPAPA DEH'_

"Tadi 'kan abang bilang, kalo beli sayur disini dapet gratis suami"

krik krik ...

"Hah?"

Kuroko menampilkan ekspresi kebingungan yang sukar untuk dideskripsikan.

"Tadi saya udah bilang bang, saya itu laki-laki. Pokoknya saya gak mau ambil hadiahnya. Udah ah, kelinci saya nungguin di rumah belum di kasih makanan"

"Oh neng lagi buru-buru. Ya udah naik mobil abang aja, abang anterin deh"

"Gak usah bang, saya naik ojek aja"

"Ih nanti neng kalo diculik sama tukang ojeknya gimana hayo? Nanti gak bisa ngasih makan kelincinya loh. Naik mobil abang aja"

"Abang maksa banget sih, lagian rumah saya deket kok. Gak perlu pake mobil segala"

"Ya udah kalo neng maksa pengen naek ojek. Tapi abang anterin sampe pangkalan ojek yah?"

"Terserah abang aja deh lah asal jangan panggil neng lagi"

Akashi membangunkan asistennya, Hayama. Ia sedang tidur di kursi kemudi dan menyuruhnya untuk bergantian menjaga dagangannya.

Abang Juro sama Neng Cuya pergi ke pangkalan ojek terdekat. Sesampainya disana, Kuroko memesan ojek.

"Bang! Ojek!"

Semua tukang ojek melihat Akashi yang melotot ke arah mereka. Tidak perlu bicara, semua sudah mengerti maksud tatapan Akashi yang berarti 'ini jatah gue. Jangan diambil!'

"Nanti yah neng, capek nih. Sama pacarnya aja tuh. Di kasih deh motornya, gak usah bayar"

Si tukang ojek yang paling terlihat buluk tapi banyak gaya karena rambutnya diwarnain warna biru gelap, mengatakan hal yang demikian. Ia kemudian memberikan motornya kepada Akashi.

"Yuk, katanya buru-buru"

"Ya udah deh. Cepetan yah bang"

"Sini belanjaannya"

Dengan terpaksa, ia akhirnya pulang ke rumah dengan si tukang sayur penuh akal bulus ini. Ia memberikan belanjaannya kepada Akashi agar di taruh di depan.

"Kamu rumahnya dimana?"

"Di kampung Teiko, RT 11"

"Oh disitu, abang di RT 10. Itu loh yang di sebrang indoapril. Kalo rumah neng di sebelah mananya?"

' _sumpah gue gananya rumah lu'_ batin si pembeli sayur.

"Itu yang deket warung bang Kise"

"Oh disitu, tau-tau"

Akashi menstarter motor bebek punya Aomine. Kuroko naik ke jok belakang.

"Eh abang mau ngebut, neng pegangan yah"

"Iya bang. Jangan panggil neng, panggil nama aja deh"

"Ya kan abang gak tahu namanya jadi menggilnya neng. Emang namanya siapa?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

"Oh panggil Cuya aja yah?"

' _Panggilan aneh. Terserah lah daripada di panggil apa asal jangan neng'_

Kuroko langsung memegang pegangan besi yang ada di belakangnya. Akashi menangis dalam hati karena modusnya gagal terus.

Akashi ngebut ke rumah Kuroko dan sesampainya di gerbang rumah Kuroko, ia memberikan belanjaan Kuroko dan berkata

"Cuya serius gak mau ambil hadiahnya?"

"Gak bang, makasih. Saya masih normal"

Kuroko hendak pergi ke halaman belakang namun baru saja ia di depan pagar, ayahnya yang super galak dan killer keluar.

Akashi hanya senyum basa-basi dengan 'calon mertua' tapi ia memerhatikan sepertinya ia mengenal pria dengan kumis tebal tersebut.

"Tetsuya! Siapa itu?"

"Itu tukang ojek. Ayah gak usah khawatir"

Permasalahan selesai. Itu hanya tukang ojek dadakan dan Ayah Kuroko tidak perlu khawatir.

...

"NIJIMURA!/AKASHI!"

Akashi dan Nijimura saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Heh lu ngapain muncul lagi disini!? Tema Nijimura udah selesai, balik sanah ke chapter dua! Segala pake kumis segala. Emangnya lu pak raden?"

"Enak aja lu! Suka-suka gue mau muncul kapan. Heh jangan salah, ini kumis keramat yang bikin istri gue Riko jadi jatuh cinta sama gue sampe sekarang!"

"Udah sana lu pergi. Gue gak mau punya bapak mertua kayak lu!"

"Heh siapa juga yang mau nikahin elu sama anak gue!? Anak gue itu normal. Udah gue jodohin sama anaknya pak lurah yang cakep, bohay, oppainya gede, rambutnya panjang. Lu pergi aja sana jualan sayur di pasar!"

"Masa lu tega jodohin Cuya sama Momoi? Heh gue kasih tau, anak lu bakalan mati kalo kawin sama dia! Masakannya mematikan, pelukannya mematikan"

"Suka-suka gue mau jodohin anak gue sama siapa!"

"Makanya elu jangan jadi bapaknya Cuya!"

Kuroko mengabaikan dua orang yang sedang bertengkar mengenai dirinya. Ia asik memberi makan kelinci-kelincinya.

"Makan yang banyak yah kelinci-kelinciku"

Kemudian anjing kecilnya menghampiri Kuroko dan menggonggong kepadanya.

"Guk!"

"Nigou, kamu mau lapar juga yah? Tunggu aku mau ambil makananmu di dapur"

...

"hah? Gue gak nyangka bakal ada yang mau nikah sama elu. Elu itu ditakdirkan jadi jones selamanya! Lihat aja mulut lu yang monyong begitu!"

"daripada elu yang ditakdirkan jadi boncel selamanya! Inget yah, restu ada di tangan gue!"

"Gak usah bawa-bawa nama pak camat! Pak Restu gak ada hubungannya sama ini semua!"

Oke abaikan Akashi dan Nijimura yang entah bertengkar sampai kapan. Kita selesaikan sampai disini cerita di chapter kali ini.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Bercanda :p**

 **Masih ada kok satu cerita lagi**

 **Scroll aja xD**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jika AkaKuro adalah tukang tahu bulet dan pembelinya**

"Tahu bulet di goreng dadakan. Lima ratusan. Anget-anget. Gurih-gurih enyoy"

Kuroko berada di atas mobil bak sambil menggoreng tahu bulat. Yang berteriak, tidak ada sih. Itu suara Aomine yang sudah di rekam sebelumnya dan di hubungkan ke music player yang ada di mobilnya. Aomine sendiri sedang mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan rendah.

"bang, tahu bang!"

Akashi si pecinta tahu tentunya tidak akan melewatkan saat dimana mobil tukang tahu bulat melintas di depan rumahnya. Aomine menghentikan mobilnya dan ke bak untuk membantu Kuroko membuat tahu bulat.

"Berapa?"

"Semuanya! Sama kompor, mobilnya, dan abang yang lagi goreng"

Aomine sudah hapal dengan tipe pembeli seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menyalahkan Kuroko karena berwajah imut. Oleh karena itu, Aomine sering menampilkan kesangarannya ketika menemukan pembeli bertipe demikian.

"Mas jangan bercanda. Mau beli berapaan?"

'Yah gagal modus sama abang tahu bulatnya. Sopirnya pake ganggu segala lagi'

"Dua puluh ribu. Dua bungkus yah"

Kuroko mengangkat tahu bulat yang baru saja matang dan mentiriskannya. Ia mengambil tusuk bambu dan menusukkannya ke tahu bulat agar mudah memasukkannya ke wadah.

"Aaa! Jangan ditusuk! Nanti tahunya kempes kalo udah nyampe rumah"

Ini pembeli banyak maunya yah? Tapi demi pelanggan apa sih yang enggak. Pelanggan kan raja.

"Sudah terlanjur bagaimana?"

"Tetsu, aku mau beli rokok dulu di warung sebrang sana. Sebentar kok, gak lama"

Akashi bersorak di dalam hati. Ia cuma berdua dengan koki tahu bulat ini.

"Aku mau yang tahunya masih perawan, belum ditusuk"

"Maaf. Tapi baru satu buah yang ditusuk. Anggap saja sebagai bonusmu"

"Yang udah ditusuk mau dimakan sekarang aja deh. Nanti kalo udah nyampe rumah malah kempes"

Akashi langsung memakan tahu bulat yang disodorkan Kuroko. Ciiieeee~ jones yang pengen disuapin tahu bulet dan akhirnya berhasil :v

Kuroko memasukkan tahu bulat ke kantungnya dengan capitan karena Akashi tidak mau tahu bulatnya ditusuk.

"Mau ditambahin pake rasa apa?"

"Pake rasamu padaku aja"

"Gak punya mas. Adanya rasa asin, keju, pedas, dan barbeque"

Gagal modus. Rasanya Akashi ingin menangis seperti salah satu tokoh meme, forever alone.

"Ya udah. Rasa asin aja pakai sedikit rasa pedas"

Kuroko dengan cepat memasukkan bumbu dan mengaduknya rata.

"Mas, ini tahu buletnya. Dua bungkus"

"Nih bang uangnya"

Akashi melihat isi bungkusannya. Tahu bulat kesukaannya. Aura binar-binar keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia berterima kashi kepada seluruh jajaran pabrik produsen tahu bulat, tukang tahu bulat yang mendistribusikannya, dan koki yang memasak tahu bulatnya hingga sampai di tangannya ini. Baiklah itu berlebihan.

"Kalo tusuk tukang tahu buletnya boleh gak?"

Akashi mulai modus lagi sama abang tahu bulatnya semoga modusnya kali ini tidak gagal.

"Gak boleh bang. Penusukan itu masuk tindakan kriminal loh. Itu masuk ke perbuatan tidak menyenangkan dan kekerasan menggunakan senjata tajam"

' _bukan tusuk yang kayak gitu neng. Tapi tusuk-tusuk yang itu. Au ah'_

Akashi guling-guling di tempat karena modusnya gagal terus. Ia melihat si tukang tahu bulat yang sedang menggoreng tahu bulatnya dengan wajah datar. Mukanya datar terus, penggorengan tukang tahu bulat aja gak datar kayak begitu.

Akashi tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan terus mengejar cintanya. Sama seperti ketika ia mengejar mobil tukang tahu bulat yang sudah lewat di depan rumahnya tapi ia belum beli tahunya.

 **TBC**

 **Beneran :v**

AN: YALORD INI GUE BIKIN APAAN? Kok absurd sih kayak muka author? /hoy

Oke chapter depan (mungkin) bakal lebih cepet update karena chapter depan cuma cerita-cerita yang terbuang. Cerita yang author buat tapi karena gak bisa masuk ke chapter manapun, author bakal masukin ke chapter depan. Yah walau masih perlu diperbaiki sih, author gak janji yah *peace emoticon

Ini cuma sampai chapter lima karena author banyak utang FF lain dan author juga punya kehidupan nyata. Yah walaupun kehidupan author emang gak jauh dari yang namanya nulis.

Makasih yang udah review, follow, atau favorite. Maaf banget author gabisa bales satu-satu karena waktu. Ini update juga nyolong waktu pas lagi nunggu matkul di kampus :v /dont try this on your campus

Kepo sama real life author? Fb: Tori Zhytriyan

 **Last word, review, follow, favorite please :3**

 **V**

 **V**

 **V**


End file.
